Red Matter
Red Matter is an item from the Equivalent Exchange mod. This can be used in the upgrades of certain items; such as an Antimatter Relay or Energy Collector. As well as to craft Red Matter Tools and Armor. Even though two recipes can be used, the EMC used for EE is 204,800, but in SMP it is 466,944 (57 Diamonds worth). If you have 10,368 Coal and a Philosopher's Stone, you can create one Red Matter from an Automatic Crafting Table Mk. II. Red Matter can also be crafted into Red Matter Blocks, either for storage, decoration, or for use in crafting other items. Methods of Obtaining Red Matter There are many ways of effectively obtaining Red Matter that can scale depending on your need or usage scenario. Several ways are outlined here. *Energy Condenser **Red Matter has an EMC value of 466,944 (in SMP). Placing Red Matter as the target in a Condenser and then supplying at least 466,944 EMC to the Condenser will produce a single Red Matter. **Complicated EMC supply setups can be acheived through several means; some of the most prevalent are... ***Tutorial/Power Flower ***Tutorial/Mass-Fab Macerator *Alchemical Tome + Transmutation Tablet + Charged Klein Star **When "burned" in a Transmution Tablet an Alchemical Tome will provide the player will Transmutation recipes for all items with EMC value. Subsequently placing a charged Klein Star in the Transmutation Tablet will allow the player with the ability to click or shift-click to convert EMC from the Klein Star into Red Matter (or any other EMC target). *Gem of Eternal Density **The Gem of Eternal Density is an EE Power Item that converts materials in your inventory, or more effectively, an Alchemy Bag into higher and higher ranks of EE Fuel - finally terminating in Red Matter. Items that allow for wholesale destruction (Destruction Catalyst , Catalytic Lens , Red or Dark Matter Hammers, etc) coupled with a Black Hole Band allow for large-scale, quick destruction of EMC-valued blocks which the Gem of Eternal Density will convert to Red Matter. *Energy Collector **Although commonly used with Antimatter Relays to provide EMC to Energy Condensers (see above), Energy Collectors can also use collected EMC to convert lower ranked EE fuels into higher ranked versions; the highest of which is again Red Matter. This feature is accessed through the Energy Collector's GUI and Inventory slots. *EMC Farms **The Harvest Goddess Band is an EE Power Item which, when placed on a DM Pedestal , will automatically grow and harvest crops. These crops can then be pulled into an Alchemical Chest (by placing a Black Hole Band inside it) that also contains a Gem of Eternal Density , which will convert the harvested items into EE fuels; eventually resulting in Red Matter. Recipe 3 x 139,264 (Dark Matter) + 6 x 8,192 (Aeternalis Fuel) = 466,944 EMC Usage Antimatter Relay Energy Collector Pedestal Red Matter Block Soul Stone Mind Stone Body Stone Void Ring Mercurial Eye Ring of Arcana Armor Set Red Matter Helmet Red Matter Chestplate Red Matter Legs Red Matter Boots Tools Red Matter Pickaxe Red Matter Shovel Red Matter Axe Red Matter Sword Red Matter Hammer Red Matter Hoe Red Matter Shears Red Katar Red Morning Star Video Tutorials IVUka42520A pL7_dv3rsew PPq9dIQMd14 1P7iMzQOg7g Sources Equivalent Exchange Wiki Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Materials